<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My "papa" sailed away and he never came back (or did he?) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706796">My "papa" sailed away and he never came back (or did he?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Ranboo, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, BAMF Niki | Nihachu, Canon Trans Character, Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Coming Out, DadSchlatt, Fundy Has ADHD, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Female Character, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo has dyslexia, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, a comfort fic for myself, because they literally uses all pronouns and thats what would be respectful to do, eret also has dyslexia, fundy is not wilburs son and its mentioned in the future, i hope you have in mind that im using this fic to practice my english for my tests, no beta we die like wilbur, skeppy and techno are best friends, so i might take a while to update, that one is just canon, theyre actually are cousins, tubbo uses he/they here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After having abandoned his own child years ago, Schlatt realizes that it's time to change, and have to face his past, and the consequences of his actions.</p><p>Dad!Schlatt au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; Ranboo, Floris | Fundy &amp; Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed &amp; Technoblade, but im not comfortable writing romance, everything is platonic - Relationship, except for those who are in a romantic relationship irl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My "papa" sailed away and he never came back (or did he?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so, I'm in my senior year and i chose english as the foreign language that i would study to in order to attend college, so i decided to use fanfiction as a way to learn more about this language.</p><p>Disclaimer²: I will be writing characters that are trans and nd, im also trans and nd but that doesnt mean that won't make mistakes, feel free to correct me.</p><p>IMPORTANT: This fic is kinda of a continuation from my oneshot about Trans!Tommy, so for those who havent read it, I will be using she/her to refer to C!Tommy, also her name is Clementine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It will make two months since Clementine had came out to her family and three weeks since she came out to her friends, she couldn't be happier. Her hair was a bit longer, which made her smile when she looked in the mirror, she has been smiling a lot lately, every time a family member would call her by her name or used her correct pronouns, it was so simple, they were just being respectful, but it still made her day nonetheless.</p><p>It was a cloundy day, the young girl was on the living room with Wilbur, he was writing something on his book while she was playing pokemon on her nintendo, meanwhile, Techno was in his room playing games on call with his best friend, it was possible to hear Techno's laugh followed by a "<em>You're really bad at this game, Skeppy</em>". Her father was absent at the moment, he said he had some "adult" stuff to deal with, but Clementine wasn't a child, and she was not stupid either, she saw some papers on the table the other day, and she heard her dad talking angrily on the phone with someone that she couldn't care enough to remember the name of.</p><p>She was bored, she had nothing to. She decided to go to her room and try to find something, <em>anything</em>, to take her out of boredoom.</p><p>When she opened the door to her room she found her younger brother with a book in hands.</p><p>"Hey Tubbo, what are you reading?", she asked with curiosity.</p><p>"Percy Jackson, but to be honest I have not processed a single information into my brain so I don't even know anymore, I've been reading the same line five times and the words still don't get into my head, and I think I have a headache", he said, closing the book.</p><p>"You think? Are you not sure if you have a headache?"</p><p>"The only thing I'm sure of is the inevitable death"</p><p>"You need to stop hanging out with Wilbur, he's turning you into an e-boy or some shit like that"</p><p>Tubbo giggled, "I think you could say that he's turning me into an e-nby"</p><p>Clementine smiled, "Is that your way to come out as non-binary to me?"</p><p>"Yeah", Tubboo said akwardly, "Since you came out I've been thinking a lot about this... About like, pronouns and stuff, and Wilbur helped me out too I guess, like, we were talking a couple of weeks ago and then he told me about Eret using multiple pronouns, and I had no idea that Eret used multiple pronouns, you know? Maybe I didn't payed attention, but I think I heard Fundy using she/her for her, but I wasn't sure and-" </p><p>"You're rambling and I think you lost me"</p><p>"Ah yeah, sorry... My point is... Could you please use he/they for me?"</p><p>"Of fucking course", Clementine said hugging her sibiling, "Do you go by another name or...?"</p><p>"Tubbo is fine", they said, returning the hug, "Thanks, Clem"</p><p>"You're welcome Tubs. Do you wanna play pokemon with me? I'm tired of playing alone", she said, undoing the hug.</p><p>"Sure!"</p><p>The family spent the rest of the day just enjoy each others companies, not knowing that in a couple of hours their lives would change drastically. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please help me, tell me if i made any mistakes on my writing or with how i described the scenes and characters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>